


Give and Take

by SuperStitious18



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperStitious18/pseuds/SuperStitious18
Summary: Beau and Yasha have sex, that's it, that's all there is
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone was wondering where I am, I am now trash for Critical Role. Thank u, have some porn

"I could stay down here all  _ day _ ." would be a weird statement from anyone else, but this was  _ Beau _ for fuck's sake so Yasha knew damn well to expect things like that to come out of her wife's mouth by now. Didn't mean it didn't make her heart absolutely sing at how attentive Beau was to her wants and needs.

" _ Fuck _ ." Yasha's retort was cut off when a tongue laved over her slick heat, darting down to taste her more directly before making a zig-zag pattern back up to her clit. She swirled around it, teasing Yasha with every wet stroke of her tongue against her most sensitive spot. Her hands tightened from their place against the bed, fisting the sheets tightly as her knees drew up a little with how good she felt. 

Beau stared up at Yasha's blissed out face from her spot between her legs, hungrily devouring the ecstasy her wife was in without a shred of remorse. It was intoxicating in a way, making this strong, talented,  _ powerful _ woman melt under her touch. It was  _ addicting _ in ways she never thought were possible until she fell in love. Beau would happily service her wife for the rest of her life, especially if it meant pulling noises like  _ that _ from her mouth. 

"Beau…" Yasha sighed a little when she felt Beau change up a little, using the flat of her tongue this time to make broad sweeping strokes up the length of her. She could feel everything getting messier, her own slick mixed with Beau's saliva but it didn't gross her out, she felt even more pleasure from the fact that her wife had been so hungry for her that she was making such a  _ mess _ in the process. "Oh!" Her voice pitched when a particularly rough swipe of her tongue hit her clit  _ just _ right and caused her to tense up. 

Beau seized on the opening, ever the opportunist and doubled down, increasing her speed and sucking with  _ just _ a hint of teeth sent Yasha over the edge. Normally, she wasn't loud but she couldn't help groaning out Beau's name as she rode out her orgasm, muscles spasming and her clit twitched a little when her wife gently stroked it once more to help ease her down. 

She collapsed back onto the bed, panting while her mind whirred as she thought about what just happened. Beau never failed to please her nor failed to remind her just how good she was at pushing every single button that Yasha had with the only goal in mind being her pleasure. Something about it being exactly what Yasha deserved, someone wholly devoted to her, someone who  _ worshipped  _ her like the goddess she was. 

And, well, she wasn't about to argue if the results would always lead to the same bone-deep satiated feeling she's had ever since she and Beau confessed their feelings. 

Yasha came back to reality after a minute to find Beau straddling her thigh, rubbing her wet heat against the strong muscle to try and find the right amount of friction that would get her off. Gods, she was so  _ wet _ , always was whenever she went second like this, or hell, just whenever she touched Beau in general, anything she did seemed to turn her wife on and she far from minded this fact. 

"Beau…" 

"Y-Yeah?" She grunted a little, her thighs tensing around Yasha's much larger one before she shuddered to a stop. Beau couldn't focus on what Yasha was saying when she was trying to get off, it just didn't work well together because she would  _ easily _ let herself drown in the euphoria she got from being so close to her.

Yasha's eyes darkened almost impossibly before she rolled them over in one smooth motion that had Beau squeaking out of surprise. Then Yasha pressed her thigh  _ harder _ into Beau, making her groan brokenly briefly just as she pressed their lips together to swallow the noise she made. 

Lips pressed against her neck, lightly biting down and then, "My turn," being said just before Beau lost herself in the sensations she got from her wife.


End file.
